


OP God Tommy Throws a Tantrum after L’manberg is Destroyed

by LLuxxY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anger, But only sbi are gods, Destruction, Fluff, Ghostbur is still a god, God of Chaos and Mass Destruction, God of Serenity, Hurt/Comfort, In Game, In the end, Mental Instability, Self-Destruction, Techno is blood god, and kinda bbh, he just doesn’t remember well, he’s a god and Tommy’s right hand man, im saying that cause techno, is part of the family here, not too bad but, phil is god of death, sbi family dynamics au, who is Tommy, who is Wilbur, wilbur is a good brother, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: God of Chaos and Mass Destruction Tommy Has a Temper Tantrum and his brother, God of Serenity Wilbur, has to calm him down before he completely destroys the SMP
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 268





	OP God Tommy Throws a Tantrum after L’manberg is Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE THIE IS LITERALLY SO BADLY WRITTEN I JUST. COULD NOT GET THIS AU OUT OF MY HEAD ALL DAY

Tommy felt something in him snap. He was currently being yelled at by Tubbo for trying to stay hopeful. L’manberg had been destroyed just hours before. He’s being ignored. He didn’t like being ignored.

Tommy hadn’t used his powers since the Antarctic Empire. He didn’t want to scare any of his friends. They didn’t know he was a god.

Tommy felt cold. He felt pissed, and cold. He’d betrayed his brother for these assholes and here they are yelling at him. 

He felt sick because of how ungrateful people were. He felt sick because of how his father had turned his back towards him so quickly. 

He needed Wilbur. He needed his older brother. Tommy was the God of Chaos and Mass Destruction. Once he had a tantrum, nobody but Wilbur, the god of Serenity, could stop him. 

Tommy pulled his basic iron sword out of his pocket. It was all he had on him right now. Tubbo took a step back, worried Tommy would attack him.

Tommy lifted the sword in the air, before slamming it back in the ground. The ground around them cracked, as did the sword. 

“How fucking dare you?! I gave my life for your shithole country! I betrayed my brother for this fucking place, and this is the thanks I get?! I’m going to fuck this fucking world up! I admit it, I’m fucking pissed!” Tommy’s voice was loud, anger evident in it.

It went silent. Tommy just stared. 

“Bad. Let’s go.” He spoke, turning around. Bad tried to call out first-

“Tommy-“ He started, but cut himself off. He sighed. 

“Let’s go.” Bad finished. Tubbo felt confusion rise. 

“What- Bad, why are you-“ He begun. 

“Bad’s my right hand man. Nothing will change that. Go ask Phil or someone for details, I guess. I’m done here. You might want to leave this world. I’m going to ensure there’s no land to walk on.” Tommy spoke, before disappearing. 

Bad looked back to the group, but wordlessly turned again and left in the same manner as Tommy.

Tubbo stared in shock. Tommy was- Definitely not human. Now, keep in mind, not everyone here was human. But Tommy was something far stranger than a hybrid. 

“We need to get Phil. I don’t care how shitty he is, we need answers.”


End file.
